Prendre Le Tournant?
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Peutetre que Miss Parker s'est trompée, peutetre qu'il y a une autre solution.... suite du dernier téléfilm.


Prendre Le Tournant?

Auteur : Ptite Mac.

E-mail : : la suite directe de l'Antre du Diable (Island Of The Haunted - IOTH pour les intimes lol).

Genre : romance dramatique lol.

Spoiler : le 2ème téléfilm.

Disclaimer : c'est pas à moi, pas de sousous, pour le plaisir.

Jarod venait de raccrocher, la laissant pensive quant à leur conversation. Parker aurait aimé que tout soit différent, mais ils appartenait au Centre et ça elle ne savait pas comment le changer. Elle sursauta quand une fois de plus dans la journée la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sans préambule, laissant apparaître Sydney et Broots.

-"Vous êtes toujours là Mlle Parker?!"

-"Quel sens de l'observation Sherlock!"

-"Est-ce que ça va Parker?" s'enquit Sydney.

-"Parfaitement bien. Raines a reprit les rennes du Centre et nous a mit mon cannibale de frère et moi en compétition pour la capture de Jarod, je ne m'habitue pas au fait que l'homme que j'ai pris et aimé comme mon père soit en réalité mon oncle et qu'il m'ait mentit pendant plus de trente ans. Franchement Dr Freud pourquoi ça n'irait pas??!"

-"Je suis désolé Mlle Parker. Vous devriez rentré chez vous vous reposer."

-"Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée."

Elle se leva et partit, les plantant au beau milieu de son bureau.

-"Vous pensez qu'elle s'en remettra Sydney?"

-"L'avenir nous le dira Monsieur Broots. L'avenir nous le dira, rajouta-t-il pensif. Je crois que nous devrions y aller aussi."

&&&&&&&&&&

Parker fit crisser ses pneus dans l'allée, s'était pour elle une habitude. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et sut directement qu'Il y était venu. Elle prit tout son temps pour se mettre à l'aise et se servit un verre de scotch puisqu'elle n'avait pas touché le dernier, et sentit des picotements à la base de la nuque, elle l'avait remarqué!

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jarod!?"

-"Oh un accueil aussi charmant je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas venu avant!"

-"Je croyais que tu étais à l'autre bout du monde..."

-"Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je vois que j'avais raison."

-"Pas étonnant pour un génie, non? Tu dois sans doute être au courant de la nouvelle situation du Centre."

-"Oui j'ai eu des échos. Je suis là justement pour te dire que je m'en vais."

Elle eu un rire sans joie.

-"Quelle ironie! Tu es pourchassé et tu préviens ta chasseresse chez ELLE que tu t'en va!"

-"Viens avec moi."

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Tu sais très bien pourquoi. On leur appartient Jarod, je crois que si j'ai compris quelque chose de toute cette folie c'est bien ça. Tu es ma souris et je suis ton chat."

Elle avait dit ça avec un sérieux qui le fit frissonner, il savait que quelque part elle avait raison mais lui avait l'espoir que ça change. Il partirait parce qu'il le devait pour le moment, mais même si cela voulait dire rompre tout contact avec elle pour l'instant il comptait bien se rappeler à son bon souvenir prochainement, mais ça elle ne le savait pas, pas encore.

-"D'accord."

Il s'avança vers elle, qui était toujours assise dans son canapé, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Une légère caresse comme celle qu'elle lui avait donné dans leur enfance. Il aurait aimé approfondir cette étreinte, tout comme elle apparemment, mais ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour cela, s'il le faisait il ne serait pas capable de 'l'abandonner'. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, le vide qu'il ressentit était presque insurmontable mais ce qu'il l'était encore plus c'était la résignation qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux à elle, ses magnifiques yeux.

-"Tu vas me manquer."

-"Tu me manqueras aussi."

Elle ne cachait plus ses larmes à présent qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il se retourna et partit vers la porte.

-"Jarod."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-"Prends soin de toi."

Il s'était retourné plein d'espoir mais elle n'avait rien rajouter de plus, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus... important mais elle s'arrêta là. Tant pis. Il espérait que le temps qu'il allait leur donner serait suffisant à Son Ange pour prendre ce fameux tournant.

-"Je le ferai. Hé Parker! Fais attention."

Elle en aurait presque sourit si la situation toute entière ne lui faisait pas aussi mal. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser la douleur. Quand elle les rouvrit il était parti laissant un vide dont il ne se doutait même pas. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglot.

Suite ou pas suite? Telle est la question lol


End file.
